Warm Water, Cold Air
by The Sorting Hat's Sunglasses
Summary: 'She was on him before he could understand what was happening, her lips seeking out his own, one hand tangling in his red hair whilst the other slipped below the water.' Tormund Giantsbane really likes Brienne of Tarth. Smutty drabble for Briemund Tarthbane. XD


The water was warm and the air was cold. The light in the cave was dim, the rocks seeming to flicker from the flames of the torches beside the pool. Tormund sank into the water, fully submerging himself in its warmth. He resurfaced for air and as he wiped the water from his face he heard a gentle splash.

Brienne had slipped into the pool with him, her muscled body disappearing beneath the surface for a second.

Tormund smirked, wondering vaguely how she had found the cave, but more pressing matters came to mind as she paddled over to him. She didn't break eye contact with him and he felt a stirring within which was stronger than when he normally looked at her. The desire in her eyes as she gazed at him intensified his own lust.

She was on him before he could understand what was happening, her lips seeking out his own, one hand tangling in his red hair whilst the other slipped below the water. He let out a low growl when she stroked along his length, a wry smirk on her face.

But he quickly got over his surprise, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her back fiercely. The grip on his cock was released as she reached her hand back up to touch his chest, his shoulder, his neck.

"Tormund!" He pulled away for a second – the voice had been that of Jon Snow. What was that bastard crow doing here – interrupting this bliss he was having with Brienne? He looked up, expecting to see Snow standing by the pool but there was no one in sight.

Brienne looked at him concerned for a moment before reaching down again to stroke his cock. He growled and went back to kissing her – on her neck, her shoulder, her breasts – getting more pleasure than he thought possible from the moans she started to make.

"Tormund – get up – the horses are already saddled!" What the hell was Jon talking about? Tormund pulled away from Brienne to give a piece of his mind to the selfish bastard.

He fell out of his bed.

"C'mon Tormund," Jon said from the doorway, "Now's not the time for sleeping. Get up – the horses are saddled and we're almost ready to leave."

Tormund sat up on the wooden floor. He was naked bar the woollen blanket that covered his privates – it was too warm inside to sleep clothed. He looked over to Jon.

"I'm coming boy," he said, barely hiding the disappointment in his voice, "Give me a minute to dress."

He waited for Jon to leave, closing the door as he did. Tormund pulled off the blanket to see his slightly hardened cock. That Brienne of Tarth, he thought, what a woman to do this to him! He stood up and quickly dressed before going out to the courtyard. Sure enough, the horses were saddled, Lady Sansa already mounted and waiting.

He searched the courtyard, full of horses and men in black, for Brienne. He smiled when he saw her, sitting erect upon her steed. He hurried over to a horse near her, staring down the man who was about to mount it. He got on, making himself comfy in the saddle before looking across to Brienne.

She was staring across the courtyard to the Lady Sansa, a look of concern on her face. Perhaps she sensed his gaze because she slowly turned to see him staring. Tormund felt that wanton desire and gave her his most charming smile – slightly crooked for greatest effect. His morning dream still burning in his mind as, for the briefest of seconds, they made eye contact. Those eyes sent him wheeling – so blue, like the armour which encased her strong muscled body.

He let out a small grunt like sound and she turned away. But he didn't miss the slight red her cheeks turned and Tormund Giantsbane was never one to be so easily deterred.

* * *

 **A/N: I HAD to write a Tormund/Brienne fic. I know I said I'd put everything on hold till the summer but I _had_ to write this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it - it's only small. ;)**

 **SHS**

 **:D :D :D**


End file.
